Munya
Munya is Argost's assistant who resembles actor Boris Karloff's interpretation of Frankenstein's monster and serves as the secondary antagonist of the series. He was injected with the DNA of a Papuan Giant Spider to transform into a half-human, half-cryptid monster. Biography In his normal form he is already stronger than an ordinary person, but can also transform at will into an even greater monster. While in his monstrous form, Munya can spit strands of sticky webbing from his mouth to cocoon enemies, stick them to walls, etc. When Argost would not give up after being defeated in Antarctica, Munya wrapped him up in a cocoon and carried him away. Since Argost's defeat, Munya has been recording Weird World promos for him. In War of the Cryptids, he led Argost's attack on Paris with The Allegewi giant and an army of river sprites, to be confronted by Tsul Kalu, an army of Bunyips and the Fouke Monsters. His current status is unknown, although it is implied that Tsul 'Kalu kills him. However, in the Ben 10/Secret Saturday crossover T.G.I.S., it is revealed that Munya had in fact survived and had secretly went into hiding for five years. Eventually coming into contact with Dr. Animo, a mad scientist who liked experimenting on rare and or endangered animals and a long-time enemy of Ben Tennyson who had previously made a deal with V.V. Argost in the unlikely event that the Saturdays won and he ended up dead. Munya presumably spent the next five years secretly working with Animo behind the scenes until his master was finally revived. Physical Appearance In Munya's human appearance, he heavily resembles Frankenstein's monster. He wears a purple chauffeur outfit and has what appears to be a monocle in his right eye. In Munya's Cryptid appearance, a recurring scene will play showing Munya transforming into his Cryptid form. He gains four spider-leg limbs out of his back and he becomes barefooted. In his Cryptid form, Munya rips off all clothing on his upper body, revealing a muscular torso, and the only clothing detectable on him are his purple trousers. Munya's monocle also becomes red and enlarged and appears to be a part of his eye. Series # The Kur Stone:Part One # The Kur Stone:Part Two # The King of Kumari Kandam # Van Rook's Apprentice # Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit # Cryptid vs. Cryptid # Target: Fiskerton # Once More the Nightmare Factory # The Atlas Pin # Shadows of Lemuria # Kur Rising Season 2 # Kur:Part Two # Into The Mouth of Darkness # The Return of Tsul 'Kalu # And Your Enemies Closer # War of the Cryptids Trivia * Munya is a playable fighter in Cartoon Network's game, TKO, with Zak Saturday and Van Rook. Munya can only be in his cryptid form in the game. * Ironically in the game, Munya only uses the spider webs in his super move (His super attack is where he launches a spider web ball at the enemy, making the enemy temporarily unable to move). All of his other moves are physical such as headbutts. His special moves are the Dash Punch and the Aerospike. * Argost says that he always blames Munya when things go wrong, as seen in The Atlas Pin. * He is enough cryptid to be controlled by Zak. * Munya appears in T.G.I.S. * In T.G.I.S. he is much more Spider-like, and seems to be unable to change back into his human form. Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Transformation Category:Body Alteration Category:Army of Darkness Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Butler Category:The Secret Saturdays Category:Male Category:Cryptids Category:Zak Saturday Rogues Gallery Category:Spider Physiology